Gabriel
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Junio, el mes de Gabriel. Portada realizada por: LadyDoptera. Ilustrador: Madwhaler.
1. chapter 1

Gabriel era un hombre que amaba su trabajo y lo realizaba tan meticulosamente como le era posible.

Obteniendo una serie de cumplidos que le dejaban un mal sabor de boca, al no ser capaz de creerlos.

Este diseño es simplemente perfecto.

Cada día te superas más.

Eres un genio.

Cumplidos que en un principio lo hacía ruborizarse, lo incomodaban y hacían que se preguntara ¿En verdad era tan bueno?

No lo creía.

No había modo.

El diseño era una profesión mezquina. Ya que muchas veces no sé trataba de hacer diseños funcionales, estéticos o bellos; de lo que se trataba era de dar a las personas aquello que creían que necesitaban para sentirse plenos.

Gabriel lo sabía, pasaba con muchas disciplinas.

Se trataba de entender a la sociedad, la necesidad que tenían y abastecerla, nada más.

Dando una identidad a las personas que era tan profunda como un charco de agua en comparación al mar.

Trabajar bajo ese parámetro era doloroso. En especial cuando lanzaba en sus colecciones algunos diseños que a él lo enamoraban y que parecía a nadie interesarle.

Provocando que se preguntara si valía la pena seguir tomando el lápiz entre sus manos para realizar algún garabato, preguntándose si no era mejor cambiar el rumbo de su vida, preguntándose si valía la pena.

Porque a la larga producir algo sin escencia era igual a obtener una mísera existencia.

Una mísera existencia que te ahoga... o así suele ser cuando cada día debes matar aquello que te apasiona a favor de seguir siendo tendencia.

Pero eso sí, recibiendo muchos aplausos y furor al rededor de tu persona.

Era absurdo.

No podía evitar pensar si ese era el momento para tirar la toalla. En ese momento en el que la sociedad no hacía más que provocarle náuseas.

¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si deformabab los sentimientos puros en su total conveniencia.

Aclamando películas tontas en lugar de aquellas que volaban la cabeza.

Eligiendo edificios con formas excéntricas en lugar de aquellos que estaban pensados en el usuario.

Pidiendo más canciones con arreglos sencillos en vez de aquellas que de verdad necesitaban tener algo de genio musical para poder ser escritas.

Consumiendo comerciales que intentaban ser profundos cuando nisiquiera tenían un buen guión publicitario.

Llamando arte a unas cuantas manchas de pintura en un cuadro que no decían nada, cuando antes los artistas pintaban simbolismos y tardaban meses en crear la composición perfecta.

Escribiendo tonterías con aires de grandeza, libros que serían olvidados cuando surgiera algo más novedoso, pero que nunca sería aclamado como un clásico.

Una completa basura, solía pensar.

Una basura en la que él también estaba metido.

 _Día uno: Perfección._

_

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	2. chapter 2

Él siempre había sido un hombre meticuloso.

Observando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, las acciones de las personas y sus decisiones, buscando la razón que los impulsaba a actuar.

Era fácil entender las razones de una persona y encontrarse con pequeños retos, significaba simple y llanamente una pequeña obsesión que no lo dejaría hasta que entendiera la razón de su existencia.

Aunque eso no significaba que de vez en cuando no sé llevara una sorpresa.

Como cuando se enteró de que el guardaespaldas de su hijo tenía una cuenta muy conocida en Twitter, donde sus hilarantes comentarios eran bien aceptados. Comentarios que no esperaría de una persona que solía verse tan seria.

Pero al final tenía sentido. En algún lugar debían ir todos los comentarios que el hombre no hacía en sus horas de trabajo y, Al parecer, también en su tiwmpo libre.

O cuando descubrió que Nathalie tenía cierta fijación por las novelas eróticas y estaba casi seguro de que ella, estaba trabajando en su propio contenido.

Sólo que aún no descubría qué clase de pseudónimo tenía pensado la mujer para publicar su trabajo, o si ya había publicado con anterioridad.

Los pasatiempos de las personas eran un asunto interesante. Aunque él no estaba seguro de tener uno en realidad.

La mayoría de sus actos eran realizados como si fueran un trabajo; acciones realizadas con un fin lucrativo.

Aunque no todos tenían el mismo grado de éxito y eso lo irritaba.

Más cuando acariciaba despreocupadamente la joya color lila que adornaba su cuello, esa que significaba el trabajo más importante de su vida.

El trabajo donde más se sentía fracaso.

 _Día dos: pasatiempo._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	3. chapter 3

A veces, cuando el tiempo apremiaba y Adrien estaba en casa, a él le tocaba hacer diligencias menores.

Llevando maniquíes con su respectiva ropa de aquí para allá, acompañar a Nathalie a diferentes eventos e incluso llevar el material de fotografía con el que su jefe insistía que debían realizarse las sesiones fotográficas.

Acciones que no le molestaban, todo aquello le permitía llevar el pan a su mesa y todos esos trabajos se resumían en una paga extra al final de cada mes.

Además, siempre era interesante ver todo el trabajo que estaba detrás de cada temporada, aún cuando no lo entendía.

Porque para él era muy extraño que Gabriel se empeñara en utilizar maniquíes de los años treinta; esos que tenían una posición casual, una peluca prolijamente peinada y el rostro pintado en una expresión neutral.

Como si fuese una persona posando para una foto.

Mostrándose siempre inertes, aún cuando todas las luces se apagaban y nadie estaba cerca para asegurarse de que no se movían.

Recordándole las primeras pesadillas que había tenido cuando empezó a trabajar con el señor Agreste, donde Cynthia dejaba su posición neutral sobre la mesa para darle una calada al cigarrillo que siempre descansaba en su mano derecha.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido ponerle nombre a los maniquíes?

No lo sabía, pero en definitiva ese pequeño detalle aumentaba el terror que provocaban.

¡Y Gabriel los adoraba! Cosas como esas le hacían preguntarse si su jefe de verdad era tan buen diseñador o si era él quien no tenía buen gusto.

Aunque la duda no solía durar mucho en su cabeza, después de todo, había tenido esporádicas oportunidades de ver los bocetos de Gabriel y entendía que él no seria capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Para él una falda era una falda, el rojo era el rojo y el cuerpo de una mujer era igual de bello sin importar lo que tuviera puesto.

Quizás era demasiado simplista.

Por ahora era momento de llevar a Cynthia a la sede de Gabriel, donde le pondrían el nuevo atuendo que necesitaria para presentarse.

Con el cigarrillo en mano y su pose etérea.

¿Quizás debería twittear algo sobre eso?

 _Día tres: diseñador._

 **Ledger gaba: diseñador de Cynthia (1930). Un maniquí que mantiene las piernas cruzadas y el codo derecho sobre las mismas, manteniendo en alto un cigarrillo que descansa a la altura de su rostro.**


	4. chapter 4

Cada día que pasaba era la misma rutina en la vida de Nathalie.

Levantarse, ducharse, tomar un desayuno ligero con un café bien cargado y escuchar las noticias, alterándose.

Porque no era fácil ser la asistente de Gabriel Agreste, el gran diseñador de la industria de la moda; cuidar de su hijo adolescente y de paso, cubrirlo cada vez que se transformaba en Hawk Moth.

No era fácil escuchar las noticias y los comentarios que las personas tenían que hacer, sobre el gran villano que atemorizada París. No era fácil caminar a su cafetería favorita y escuchar a desconocidos juzgarlo cada vez.

En esos momentos una parte de ella le pedía acercarse y hacerles saber que no podían hablar así, que el tenía sus razones para buscar los prodigios.

Razones importantes.

Si alguien conocía la historia de amor que Emilie y Gabriel compartían, era ella, sin duda.

Recordaba plenamente a Gabriel tarareando mientras trabajaba tras tener una conversación con ella, recordaba las decenas de vestidos de novia que él había diseñado para Emilie y recordaba lo vivaz y energético que se veía cada día desde que se enteró que esperaba un hijo con la mujer de su vida.

Momentos en los que ella había sido su confidente, mostrándole una sonrisa aún cuando el dolor atravesaba su pecho, por los sentimientos que sabía no eran correspondidos.

Recordándole que Emilie prefería los tonos turquesa, aún cuando el color perfecto para ella era el verde.

Apoyándolo mientras abrazaba las piezas de su corazón roto, diciéndose cada noche que todo lo que necesitaba, era verlo feliz.

Y cuando Emilie faltó y él se derrumbó, se prometió que lo ayudaría a recuperarla. Sin importar el precio.

Aún cuando le dolía escuchar a otros juzgándolo.

Aún cuando se preguntaba qué iba a pasar después, si Adrien sería capaz de entender sus acciones, si todo volvería a la normalidad cuando ella regresara.

Ella, que era una mujer dulce y fuerte; además de egoísta.

Tan egoísta que envenenaba.

Provocando que ella se preguntara si la gente no se equivocaba al señalarlo a él como el villano.

O quizás ella era la que se equivocaba, al permitir que sus sentimientos la cegaran como para pensar de una manera tan vil de quien era, el amor de su vida.

 _Día cuatro: villano._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	5. chapter 5

¿Qué puede querer un hombre que es famoso, rico y que hace lo que le gusta?

¿Qué puede querer un hombre que ha conocido el mundo, es culto y que tiene un gusto excepcional?

Su vida es plena, justo como la desea un hombre que es meticuloso, fuerte y con una gran ambición.

¿Qué le puede faltar a un hombre así? ¿Qué puede necesitar?

Él no sabría decirlo... al menos no en voz alta.

Porque Gabriel siempre se había preguntado cómo habrían sido las cosas si las circunstancias que marcaban su vida hubiesen sido diferentes.

Tal vez él sería menos reacio si su padre no hubiese sido siempre tan frío, tal vez él no sería tan cerrado con sus sentimientos si las burlas sobre sus acciones no hubiesen existido.

Porque ser un joven con una visión estética como la que él tenía solía traer una serie de burlas que se volvían mezquinas.

¿No preferirías estudiar otra cosa? En arquitectura también podrías diseñar cosas bellas.

Cosas que a él no le producían nada. Lo cual parecía que nadie entendía.

Observando a las personas de su alrededor y preguntándose cómo sería tener sus vidas, sus experiencias y sus anhelos.

Porque él lo había tenido todo, o al menos así fue en algún momento de su vida.

Una bella y amorosa esposa, un hijo perfecto, una familia de renombre y experiencias sin comparación.

Y a pesar de eso, le faltaban muchas cosas.

La calidez de ella en los días de lluvia, la aceptación de su padre, la cercanía con su hijo.

Levantarse sin nada, luchar cada día, amigos inquebrantables.

El ser humano no era feliz con nada, siempre quería más.

A él le pasaba, como a todos.

¿Existía un modo en el que los sueños de todos se hiciesen realidad? No estaba seguro.

Pero si sabía que eso sólo significaba que estaba vivo y como tal, debía aferrarse a sus deseos.

Como todos lo hacemos.

 _Día cinco: sueños._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	6. chapter 6

Gabriel tenía una serie de días favoritos en su vida, días en los que se había sentido pleno, invencible y feliz.

Momentos breves, pero increíblemente significativos como el día que hizo su primer diseño decente o el día que la conoció.

Días opacados por el día que Emilie le dio el sí y el día de su boda.

Y estos de nueva cuenta desfallecían ante la dicha que había sentido al enterarse que sería padre.

El corazón se le había acelerado, las manos le habían temblando y las comisuras de sus labios se habían alargado. Provocándole una sonrisa mientras gritaba de pura dicha y abrazaba a la mujer que amaba.

Opacando su grito en el cuello femenino, la cual reía, tan feliz como él.

Y los planes no se hicieron esperar, porque Gabriel era incapaz de vivir sin algún tipo de plan.

Pensando en los nombres que podrían ser adecuados para su hijo o hija, las cosas que le gustaría que aprendiera, las películas que quería ver a su lado al igual que la música que quería interpretar en el piano y los libros que debía conocer.

Mareando de paso a su esposa, que no paraba de reír ante las palabras atropeyadas de Gabriel, aunque no era una situación nueva; ella conocía a la perfección al hombre con el que se había casado y sabía que no era consciente en ese momento de que su voz intentaba seguirle el paso a sus pensamientos, fracasando en el intento.

Un momento de felicidad que se vio opacado por el pánico, ya que después de ese día Gabriel no fue capaz de dejar de diseñar para mantener su mente ocupada y así olvidar todo lo que podía salir mal.

No sólo en el parto, sino en todo lo demás.

Porque Gabriel no sé sentía listo para ser padre.

No solía ser demasiado cariñoso, situación que a veces molestaba a Emilie que deseaba abrazarlo cuando para él, era suficiente estar sentado a su lado.

Tampoco solía tener palabras de afecto, no sabía expresarlas al haberlas escuchado tan esporádicamente en su juventud.

Y esa sólo era la pura del iceberg.

Él era demasiado... él.

¿Qué iba a hacer el día que le pidiera un consejo? Cuando Gabriel intentaba darse ánimos en una situación difícil solía hacer sus problemas menos, llamándose idiota al dudar sobre lo que tenía que hacer.

Ese no era modo de apoyar a un niño.

Tenía tanto miedo que apenas podía dormir, hasta que Emilie le hizo confesar su miedo.

Recibiendo una cálida sonrisa y una caricia en su mejilla.

-Cariño, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy segura que nuestro bebé entenderá que todo lo que haces, es porque lo amas.

Palabras que en ese momento apaciguaron su alma y que ahora lo atormentaban.

En esos momentos de duda, en los que no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o no.

¿Adrien realmente sabría lo mucho que lo amaba?

 _Día seis: paternidad._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	7. chapter 7

El día que se conocieron, ella lo deslumbró.

Con su traje sastre que enfatizaba la curva de su cintura y el color neutro del traje que le permitia perderse en la tonalidad de sus ojos, de su cabello y del broche color lila que adornaba el nacimiento de su recatado escote.

Sus rasgos suaves acompañados con una voz dulce, que le hizo flaquear ligeramente cuando dijo su nombre.

"Gabriel".

Imagen que sólo se comparaba con ella, enfundada en un vestido azul cielo que llegaba hasta la rodilla y que tenía en su cintura un broche de pavo real en azules más llamativos.

El primer traje usado el día que le pidió empleo como modelo, el segundo mostrado el día que fue a probarse los diseños con las que Gabriel se presentaría al mundo.

Dejando al joven diseñador apenado, al pensar que ninguno de sus trabajos eran suficientes para ser portados por semejante obra de arte.

Convirtiéndola en una imagen fascinante para él, que no tardo mucho tiempo en empezar a soñar con ella y a usarla como su inspiración para cualquier otro diseño que rondara su mente.

Pensando en la soltura de la tela, el color, la textura y el corte. Idiotizado ante la idea de ella, que era dueña de sus noches en vela, que escuchaba su nombre en cada suspiro y que le robaba sonrisas con su despedida.

Todo, después de un mes de conocerla.

Alterando cada fibra de su ser con su cercanía, en esas breves conversaciones que compartían mientras él arreglaba cualquier desperfecto de fotografía a fotografía.

-Estoy seguro de que no he visto antes nada igual. Son magníficos -Le hizo saber, alabando las joyas que la mujer solía portar.

A veces el pavo real, otras el pequeño broche color lila, había logrado notar.

-No sólo son magnificos. Son únicos.

-¿Únicos?

-Tienen un aura especial, Gabriel. Como tu -El diseñador alzó la mirada, algo confundido por las últimas palabras de la mujer -¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café? Ya sabes, después de la sesión.

En ese momento no entendía a lo que se refería, a pesar de que ahora eran la meta de su vida.

Por ella.

Por Adrien.

Por él.

Aunque nunca supo cuál era el deseo que Emilie deseaba pedir.

 _Día siete: joyas._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	8. chapter 8

-¡No, no, no! ¡NO! -Gritó su padre mientras lo golpeaba repetidas veces con su cinturón a manera de fusta -¿Cuántas veces debo de decírtelo? ¿Acaso quieres ser un maricón? ¿Es eso?

Los gritos de su padre denotaban un odio que no era nuevo para Gabriel, que lo conocía bastante bien a pesar de solo tener dieciséis años.

Obligado cientos de veces a quitarse la playera y mantenerse erguido mientras su padre lo castigaba de esa manera, cada vez que hacía algo "inapropiado".

Con la quijada firme y los puños cerrados y las lágrimas surcando su rostro. A sabiendas de que si decía algo alargaría la condena.

Tantas veces su padre lo había golpeado que casi parecía rutinario. Aunque no podía ser así para siempre.

-Esta es la última vez, Gabriel. ¿Me oíste? ¡Ya no te voy a permitir que sigas con estas estupideces! -Y con toda la ira que solía caracterizarlo, tomó la libreta de dibujo donde estaban plasmados algunos desnudos y diseños varios, todo para arrancar hoja por hoja y quemar los restos en la chimenea de su estudio.

Obligándolo a ver cómo todo su trabajo se consumía en las llamas, aplastando sus sueños. Eliminando su orgullo.

-¡Ningún Agreste va a ser un put* de mier*!

Y así lo mando a dormir sin comer. En esa modesta pero amplia habitación que era sólo un cuarto más en la gran casa que su familia tenía. Obtenida por el trabajo duro, pero que poco le importaba a Gabriel.

No cuando lo trataban como basura por seguir sus sueños.

Obligándole a tomar algunos cambios de ropa y los ahorros que tenía para salir de ese lugar; sin comida, sin nada de valor. Sólo su ropa, sus ahorros y una libreta en la cual dibujar.

Deseando poder alejarse del recuerdo agrio de su padre, ese que lo atormentaba cuando estaba enfermo, como ahora lo estaba.

Dando giros en la cama mientras recordaba cómo se había cortado al ras su cabello para que fuera más difícil reconocerlo y se aseguraba de tomar la ropa más vieja que, estaba seguro, nadie recordaría verle puesta.

Recordando los trabajos de medio tiempo, las noches que había dormido a la intemperie y el escozor de las heridas a rojo vivo que su padre le había dejado.

Esas que ahora se arañaba como si quemaran.

-No Gabriel, por favor -Le pidió una voz femenina, que le obligaba a abrir los ojos para verla.

Sintiendo el tacto dulce contra su mano, que estaba bañada en sudor por la fuerte fiebre que en ese momento doblegaba su cuerpo.

Esa mano que ahora acariciaba el rostro de Nathalie que lo veía preocupada, ese rostro que en su delirio le hacía pensar en Emilie y no en la mujer que siempre estaba ahí para salvarlo de si mismo.

-La fiebre está bajando. Pero por favor, no te hagas más daño.

Ella, que en ese momento besaba la mano de su jefe a sabiendas de que no lo recordaría.

No cuando el sueño volvía a poseerlo para recordarle los actos de amor que siempre decorarían su cuerpo.

 _Día ocho: exigencia._

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **Me disculpo por las expresiones utilizadas en este apartado.**


End file.
